Into the Heart of the Depressed
by Dracos-Baby-Gurl
Summary: --New Summary--
1. Draco's Problems

(A/n I'm really behind in my other stories. I really want to make another story that describes life through how I've seen it in the past. Through Draco and Hermione's eyes, being teenagers in their worlds. This story is different then my others. It's kind of unlike my other stuff. It seems different to me. I had it all written out but my brother erased it. This is the first chapter through Draco's eyes. He and Hermione aren't friends. They aren't enemies. They're pretty much wallpaper people to each other. One act of kindness changes their hearts of hate. They have to more years together. Two more years to either make everything right or to build up hate towards each other. It's summer after 5th year now.  
  
Draco:  
  
I feel sad, lonely, and scared. There's no one out there that can help me. The only person I could have even tried to talk to committed suicide last year. She killed herself with a knife. She was my best friend. The only one I could confide in. I loved her a lot. Her name was...even mentioning her name brings tears. I cried like a baby for hours when I found her body. It was lifeless and looked like a rag doll. Cala Santiago, was the best friend I ever had. She was the first one who showed me what being normal was. Before I met her I was all into being rich and snobby.  
  
For 4 years at Hogwarts I bothered the poor kids especially Weasley. With his handy downs. I found it was much more fun to be common than a rich 13 year old that all her girls swooned over and was expected to live up to the name Malfoy. I had only known Cala for 2 years. She wasn't rich and she was cooler then many of the other rich people I knew. There was something about her. She was different, she was calm, and she was the best. Now that she's dead I have no one to talk to. I'm all alone. I want to die.  
  
Going back to Hogwarts might help. Everyday I hear about how I have two more years to kill the mudblood, about how I will serve the Dark Lord well, and how I will be the father of Voldermorts heir. If not the heir myself. The plan has already been laid out. I have marry either Pansy Parkinson or Blaise Zabini. I hate both of them. They have no idea what it is like to suffer. They're both Daddy's Little Girl. They already have plans to have the Dark Mark their arms and how they will decorate around it.  
  
I have a lot of thoughts running through my head now. my father just beat the living hell out of me and I just stood there. I was to confused to move. I wondered why the man who was supposed to be my father abused me all the time. I know everyone else had it good. I only know of one person that lives with people that he hates..Potter. He's the only person I could talk to this about. He doesn't like me and I don't like him.  
  
When I think about the Dream Team my mind wanders to last year. The year Hermione Granger and I had at least a few more things then we expected in common. I saw her at Platform 9 ¾. She had changed her appearance. She was dressed in all black. She had no make-up on and she looked like she had been crying for a while. Her parents weren't there and she sat down with a notebook and a blue pen with no cap. She was scribbling stuff down. Later I found put that she was writing poems and suicide notes. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. I pulled out my notebook and black pen and started writing. I had written 3 poems before she looked up and saw me writing. I looked up and stared into her eyes as she stared into mine.  
  
I think we both knew we were suffering from depression. I hadn't eaten or slept in the longest time. I didn't see a need to. It looked like she hadn't either. We silently and without acknowledgement switched notebooks. I read her work and she read mine. Then she wrote a poem in mine and I did likewise. We switched back and Weasley and Potter ran over to us and pushed me down and picked her up. She collapsed into my lap and I looked down at her. They dragged her into the train and Weasley gave me a death stare as in to say 'never look or touch her again'. I quickly gabbed me stuff and knew we would have another notebook session.  
  
That year I suffered from depression. I have no clue what I was depressed about. I knew my grades were dropping and my attention span decreased. She seemed the same way. The List of Honors proved it. We were at the bottom of the list. I really had no contact with her. We never talked we just looked at each other. We looked lonely, sad, and in great need. She had longing in her eyes. I was her wallpaper boy. She was my wallpaper girl. We didn't acknowledge each other in conversation....but in our notebooks and in eye contact.  
  
I have to admit the day Pansy found me reading a notebook and asked me what it was before snatching it away..I was scared of her. She began to read a poem Hermione wrote about love. Pansy gave a nasty growl and threw the notebook at me before heading to the door. Before she left she yelled "I WILL NOT LET HER HAVE YOU DRACO MALFOY!" I traveled to my room and sobbed a little, read all of Hermione's poems and fell asleep. That year was going to be one I would never forget.  
  
(A/n ok I'm really feeling my story. I want to cry. I'm sorry if Draco is OOC. I have to have him this way for my reasons. Hermione's chapter is next. Oh and in case you didn't figure it out Hermione and Draco are seriously depressed and they feel as if sharing with each other would help. The more they confide in each other that it gets worse. 1 review and I'll add Hermione's chapter. 


	2. Thier Problems on the Train

(A/n as I write this story and events happen in my life I'm starting to slowly slip back in to my once in a while depression that I thought I got over. Then I realize I'm writing this story, because there is still a bit of depression left. This isn't the only reason why..its just seems life has changed..and it sucks! 0h, I planned on updating the day Harry Potter 5 name out, but I lost track of time and I was lost in fanfics! We're skipping 5th year and going to the 6th year train. I didn't want to something when the book is out. Ok bye.  
  
Thank to my reviewers:  
  
~piedermort~ : I don't think you're sad. I'm sorry this is late. I'm going to try and update every week. Hope you like this chappie! Luv ya!  
  
Matrix: thanks. I love my story. Here's the update!  
  
Disclaimer: Check out Book 5! It's out. I'm all late. Order of the Phoenix. No I don't own this stuff. I only own the plot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Of all people I never though that Draco Malfoy would be the one I could trust. He wasn't fully one of my close friends since most of my time here at Hogwarts. The frequent "mudblood" insult really bothered me. It would take a while for that wound to heal before I considered Draco as a close friend. Its been a year since we began this "notebook pass" thing. It's now the trainride to 6th year. Ugh!  
  
I had decided to get a compartment all to myself since Harry and Ron had one with their girlfriends, and I didn't feel like watching another snogg session. The fact that they were happy and I was miserable made me even more depressed. So I went and found a compartment at the other end of the train were hardly anyone sat. I just needed to be alone. I needed to write. I had to escape all the turmoil and stress the train was full of. I shut the door and charmed it so only those feeling the same way I did. The moment I knew no one was around I cried. I cried my eyes out.  
  
Then at that moment I saw the door open. Draco Malfoy stepped in and quickly stepped out upon seeing me. I knew he had hated me and I hated him. After our notebook switch last year, I felt I could relate to him. He turned to go and I yelled "Wait." in a soft voice. He turned around and had a sad, gloomy, lifeless look on his face. I felt his pain. I knew he was suffering. He came in and sat down. Then I realized only people whom as much depression as I did could open the door. At first I thought it wasn't working and quickly forgot the charm. He looked as if he was about to break down. He slowly sulked to the window. He knelt on the bench and opened the window. It didn't bother me at all to see my former worst enemy sharing a compartment with me. I knew this wasn't natural and by the look on his face and how he stood he looked so sad. There had to be something wrong so I spoke first.  
  
"Hello....Draco." I said and didn't dare meet his eyes. I cast my head down and slowly and sadly said the greeting. He might have seemed a little startled because he didn't speak for a while.  
  
"Hermione.."he began before almost bursting into tears. (A/n I know 00C but if you knew what his father did, you would be like this to.) "I'm so sorry once again."  
  
"Draco..it's ok. Please don't cry." I said as I still hung my head low.  
  
"No it's not ok. I've treated you like scum of the earth for 4 years now. I never felt right about it. Seeing you in the halls with all those people..I felt jealous. Last year we were closer I just didn't feel any difference, only a slight friendship and no evil remarks. I don't expect you to really forgive me. I'm such a bastard." He whispered. I gathered a lot of strength and endurance before lifting my head up and speaking normally.  
  
"Draco, the wound in my heart is still there. The hate you've out toward me and I towards you will probably never go away. I am willing to forgive you. Just please tell me what's on your mind before I start crying with sympathy and compassion for you."  
  
"My father, he abused me over this summer. I don't want to talk about it now. Maybe some other time ok?" he said slowly. I nodded slowly and curled up close to him. I felt myself drawn to him. He held me in his arms as I cried. Thinking of my father and the things that happened this summer. He whispered quietly to me. "What's your story?" he stopped crying.  
  
"My father did the same to me. I don't know if it's the same as yours did to you. I feel so..so violated every time I see him. I know you probably don't want to here this so I'm going to stop here." He twirled his fingers in my hair. I felt so safe and comforted. I knew it was so sudden for us to be so close, but I didn't care. I don't think he did either.  
  
We held onto each other until we fell asleep. Then suddenly the train come to a stop, and there where screams and people running down the corridors. We woke up abruptly and upon realizing that we were sleeping on each other scared us. We looked out the window and saw Death Eaters flying around. Actually Draco did. I didn't know what they looked like. He held onto me and we tried to escape our compartment. Suddenly the Death Eater closest to our window began t bang on it. I screamed and he hushed me. We opened the door slowly and standing right in front of our door was..Luciuos Malfoy.  
  
"Father?" Draco asked. At this moment Luciuos grabbed our arms and separated us forcefully. I cried and reached out for Draco and he reached for me. Lucious threw Draco on the ground and he attention focused on me. I was scared and I stopped crying. I quickly mustered courage and said with a smirk on my face.  
  
"What are you going to do Malfoy? Huh? You can't kill me. Ever since Voldemort died you have become powerless." I taunted as I backed up. Draco took this opportunity to grab his wand and freeze his father. Lucious fell to the ground and Draco hugged me and made sure I was ok. I melted into his arms and cried. The other passengers managed to get rid of all the other Death Eaters. We struggled to throw Lucious out the window into the countryside. After that we wet back to sleep until we got to the castle.  
  
*************************************************************** thank you so much to the people who read my story. 2 reviews and I'll continue. More and I'll add love in the upcoming chapters. The more reviews....the more romance. Lol. REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	3. Hermione's Problem

(A/n Sorry about this being late. I've been in many, many fights lately and I had no time to write. This was mainly done before the fights. Now that they are over I can write in peace. Lol. Plus I'm happier!!!. On with the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: is there a point to putting these. We all know no one on here is JK.hopefully. I mean yea um ok I do not own Harry Potter and Co. HA! There! On to Shout Outs!  
  
Shout Outs: these go to my blessed reviewers!!!  
  
Cheeky-bear007, Einahpets1, GWTW Fan, AndinaOfRivendell, ~piedermort~ - I love you guys. Thanks for reviewing. Sorry I can't give separate shout outs...t would delay my story more. Thanks again.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I was not going to let ANYONE mess with my only friend. Not even my father. The bastard who thought he could control me had tried to kill HER! She taunted him bravely and I managed to freeze him. We threw him out the window before cuddling back up.  
  
I wondered then, why are we "cuddling"? We aren't dating. We're just friends. The only friends each other have. I could have died last year after many suicide attempts. Each time she would find me in "our" spot and scold me about leaving her alone in the world. After hearing that she would fix up whatever cuts or injuries I had on me. I had caught her in the act once. Only hers was a hanging. If I had come any later she would have died. She cried in my arms for hours before she would fall asleep. She was an angel when she slept. So Heavenly.  
  
I knew she would never love me. I wasn't quite sure if I loved her. I knew I had some sort of feeling. In fact I don't even know how love feels. My father never loved me. My mother ran away when my baby sister was born, so Father couldn't kill her. The day Cala died I was alone. No one cared about me. My mum would occasionally send me sweets or a letter apologizing. I knew she ran because she loved my sister, Faith. She named her that because she had faith that she would live, and not die under my father's cruel torment. She also ran because Father began to abuse her and rape her. He raped his own wife. I was walking past the room and I opened the door. There lay my mothers bloody body and my father thrusting himself in and out of her. The day I heard her scream and he yell profane words and moan; I vowed I would treat my wife and love 100 times better than he treated her. if I ever had one.  
  
Things seemed so twisted as the school year pressed on. I began to feel more and more for Hermione. I hoped she had some emotion towards me. The kids here just stared at me with that look of hate and disgust. I disgusted them. I couldn't believe that people hated me. Everyone except for Hermione. I knew right then and there that I loved her. Her chocolate eyes and her beautiful locks. I couldn't deny it anymore; I was in love with Hermione Granger.  
  
I had yet to hear her story. One night I after we had finished our work we curled up on the Slytherin couch. Since no one was there we could be alone. How did she get there? Well she learned a secret passageway somewhere in the back. I didn't care how she got there as long as she was there, with me, in my arms. I knew I wanted to know her story so I asked.  
  
"Hermione, you know how on the train you asked me my story and then I asked you yours? Well it's been bothering me for a while to find out what your story is." She turned up and looked at me with tears in her eyes.  
  
"As long as you promise to hold me and don't let go when I tell."  
  
"I won't let go." I responded.  
  
"OK. It all started the summer holiday of 5th year. A few weeks before my mom had sent me an owl saying that she took my 3-year-old brother Benji and left my dad. She said the court ruled that I would stay with my father. I knew when I heard the news I would not want to stay with him. That's the reason I tried to hang myself." She squeezed me as I remembered that I saved her from death the previous year. "Well when we went home from the station my dad said he would help me unpack. He followed me to my room and locked the door behind him." She began to cry uncontrollably.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Daddy why are you locking the door it's very small in here."  
  
"exactly. You know Hermione....ever since your mum left I've been very lonely. Woman don't find me attractive anymore so I guess I have to do with what I have."  
  
"Dad? Stop looking at me that way. Papi? Daddy stop coming closer! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Hermione...some times a man has raging hormones. When he has a beautiful daughter who has the greatest curves and the fullest, lucious breasts that I just want to have and rub all night long. it's hard to keep them in. Hermione I've wanted you so badly ever since you began to grow them. I knew they would come in handy for Daddy."  
  
"daddy stop you're scaring me. Please Dad."  
  
"so Hermione..you see now you're MINE! I want you to call me Big Daddy!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
" Oh Hermione...oh my baby. He hurt you. How many times? How could you let him do this to you? Why didn't you leave! Why didn't you come look for me!"  
  
"I couldn't. He kept me locked in my room till his hormones raged again. Once in a while he would masturbate in front of me and force himself into my mouth. I bit him at first thinking he would leave but I found out it gave him more pleasure. He never let me go. I would bleed and he would leave me there. The worst part was when he bought me a French Maid costume and a thong. He made me give him a lap dance. A LAP DANCE DRACO! N then he made me pole dance for him. Then he would rape me afterward."  
  
"Hermione! How did he make you do this?"  
  
"he grabbed my waist and moved me around on his lap and then the pole well he put my hands up on it and he was behind me and he taught me the moves. I had to practice everyday. If I didn't he said he would rape me. Then came the  
  
"final show". He said I was ready to give him grand sexual pleasure and he would pay me. So then I had to perform the show. Little did I know...he invited his friends over and made me wear a thong. I was topless because one of his friends ripped my shirt and bra off me. I had never been so humiliated in my life. I had to give each one of them a lap dance. Then everynight they would take turns raping me. Like my dad was on Sunday, my Uncle Stan was on Tuesday. I was their doll. I'm surprised my dad let me come back to Hogwarts. I never want to go back! Never Draco I want to stay with you. I love you!" I was blown away by her story. I knew I had to tell her mine. I didn't even know my story like she did. I held her so tightly in my arms. Her tears soacked through my shirt onto my skin.  
  
"Hermione look at me. Look at me! You are never going back there. Ever! I won't let you. I love you to much to hear that you suffer."  
  
"You don't love me like I love you."  
  
"Oh yes I do." I said as I kissed her sweet lips. She kissed me back. I had longed for her lips for so long. I know that sounds lustful but I loved her so much. I knew I was crazy for kissing her after that story, but after she told me she loved me I couldn't resist. Now I'm quite happy I did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
8 reviews! ::does happy jig:: umm 3 reviews and ill continue. I'm so slow you know. Sorry for the delay. If I don't reach my deadline I'm sorry. My life has been REALLY troublesome lately. But yea I'll try and update more often! Sorry if this chapter had to much nastiness in it. I was so into writing it. I love the way it's going kind of. OK well it's your turn! REVIEW! Remember 3 more reviews! 


	4. After Trouble Comes A Smile

Chapter 4:  
  
A/n I'm sorry this took so long. Seems like forever since I've been on here. I really hope you can forgive me! I've been so busy with soccer, school, getting my life back on track, friends, boyfriend. you know the whole shebang! Ok so here's chapter 4. I hope it doesn't suck. I'll try and write more in the future!  
  
Disclaimer: jeez I forgot how annoying these things are. I DO NOT OWN HARRY N CO! There!  
  
Shoutouts: to all my reviewers! Muah! You guys keep me going! I love you all!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (This is by Hermione!)  
  
I loved this man. I loved him more than anything else did. He was my fire, my passion, my oh dear sweet god. Words can't describe him. Ever since Harry and Ron got hooked I've become an outsider. The only one who understood me was Draco. He's been here since day one. Now to feel his lips against mine was the desire I've always wanted. I told him I loved him only to find out he loved me to. The kiss began to get heated. We laid back on the couch still locked in the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. Until it was all ruined by. Pansy!  
  
"GET OFF HIM YOU WHORE!" she yelled as she struggled to pull us apart, but no matter how hard she tried we wouldn't let go.  
  
"Hermione I want to keep you forever in my arms." Draco whispered to me as he wrapped his arms tighter. Pansy began to cry as she pulled on me to get me away from him. Then suddenly he let go. I fell to the ground. He immediately got up in her face. He turned around and whispered a sweet "I love you" before turning back to her and yelling "Pansy! You have got to get over it. It's over between us. I mean there was never really anything between us. Why can't you accept that? I love Hermione now. You need to move on."  
  
"No you don't!" she yelled. "Look, just because everyone hates you doesn't mean I don't love you. Have you lost your mind Draco? She's a mudblood." She spat.  
  
"That my dear is information I no longer wish to discuss, simply because I do not care. I lover Hermione for who she is; not who her parents are, unlike yourself." He smiled as he turned around and gathered me in his arms. Pansy (after some random stuttering) eventually gave up and left us alone. We curled up and whispered in each other's ears before slowly and peacefully drifting to sleep.  
  
The sounds our water rushing, terrible singing voices, and people groaning woke me up; while Draco still slept. I looked down at my watch only to discover that it was 6:39 am! Breakfast ended at 7:30. I nudged Draco a little bit as to give him a head start to waking up and gently kissed him on the forehead before running out under the invisibility cloak. He (being half-asleep) rolled on the floor while I (fully awake) sprinted down the corridors and halls and into my dorm.  
  
When I got there everyone was still sleeping. Figures. So I got showered and dressed before waking them up. I slid down the stair rail and ran into in to the secret passage corridor leading to the Slytherin Common Room. Hoping to find him dressed and ready to go, I saw him sitting on the couch (dressed) but with his head in his hands and his wet glasses on the couch. I figured it could be shower water, but I heard him sniffle. I smiled as I remembered how much I loved him and walked over.  
  
"Draco? Baby are you ok?" I whispered unaware that he could see me. I smacked my head when the realization kicked in and then sat down.  
  
"Where are you? Where did you go? Is this all a dream?" he cracked.  
  
"No, Draco. I'm right here beside you. I have the invisibility cloak on. This is all real. Come under so you can see me." I whispered in a gently, soothing voice as I lifted the cloak over his head. "As for this morning..I had to get ready for school love."  
  
"Oh. Well I see now." he smiled as he kissed my forehead. I giggled. Yes, I giggled. Like the giddy little schoolgirl I once was..I giggled. I mean I guess anything possible when you're in love. He held me in his arms and rocked me back and forth.  
  
"What shall we do now my love?" he smiled and reached for his glasses. He looks sooo gorgeous in them! He showered me in little kisses on my hair.  
  
"I propose we go and get something to eat. eh?" I smiled.  
  
"Ok, that works for me. I'm starved!" he laughed then kissed me ever so softly on my lips before grabbing my hand and leaving the cloak on the couch. We ran to the Great Hall laughing. Some thing the both of us hadn't done in a while, and it felt great!  
  
my chapter is finally finished! Don't worry. I already started working on the 5th one. Some people are becoming happy again. I'm proud of them! Some troubled thoughts begin to happen in the next chapter.  
  
Hasta La Vista!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	5. Thinking Back and Onto a New Secret

Chapter 5: Thinking Back   
  
DICLAIMER:don't own them.  
  
Shout Outs: dracopotterlilly-I'm glad you love it! Please keep reading! lady-sanctuary-Here is your loong awaited update! I'm so glad you love my story. ~piedermort~-Thank you for reviewing almost every chapter! Also thanks for the greeat encouragement. I really appreciate it. i am me... -Thanks for the lookout. I'll try and improve on my launguage skills. Merimeet-You to thanks for the rating lookout! Yea this is a sad story.....don't worry it'll be happy sooner or later. Hey there was happiness last chapter! Thanks for everything!  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Dracos POV (I think you get the hang of it...but oh well.)  
  
Skipping? Yea I would never imagine Hermione Granger to be skipping. Something she would have done when Harry gave her, her 1st kiss in 1st year maybe, but this 15-year-old, dressed in black,poem writing, punk rocker chick skipping. Oh well. As long as I held her hand right? I love her a lot. Last night was really amazing, and I can't stop staring at her ass. *Come on Draco. This is not another booty call. This is serious. Be strong she's very fragile.* These words made me look up at her smile. She was smiling like an angel.   
  
"Draco love? Is everything alright?" she stopped and spun around to look me in the eyes. *She's short. I think I'll call her my shorty. Just for a tease.*   
  
"None wat so ever." I said as genial as possible and smiled back.   
  
Smiling was odd to me. My jaw was beggining to adjust. 45 muscles learning how to work togethor again. I scratched the blonde, short, bristlelike hairs on my chin. She was still smiling.  
  
  
  
We entered the Great Hall and as usual everyone stared at us. This time we made the stare and gape at us. Simply because we were holding hands and she was smiling. Two things these people do without thinking. When we do it's like ALERT THE PRESS! Geez these people make me sick. We headed off towards our table. Basicaly two chairs and a round stool thing. Yea we got the goods to eat but we were outcasted. Their loss.   
  
"Draco? You seem utterly confused. Really is something bothering you?" Hermione reached across the table and placed her hand on mine.  
  
"Just these people Hermione. How they treat us. I mean did you see them bloody gapping at us like some sort of freak show. They're pushing the limits. I swear...."  
  
"Draco...you're going to have to calm down. Looking at them with pure disgust is just giving them what they want. Look at me. Leave them alone. Let them hate us. At least we have each other." She slowly began eating her food. She was right. Giving them pure looks of hate would only feed thier disgusting minds.   
  
Last year the boys took complete advantage of Hermione. She was walking down the halls and they would take turns pulling her into the broom closet. She had no way of escape. Day after day this went on...well only until I came into the picture. I was hiding in the broom closet during "Hermione Time" and when one of the boys pulled her into the closet, I decked him. Well of course I gave him a proper greeting in the twig and berries( (c) Owen Cheney. LOL.) He made little fall into the mop bucket and me and Hermione made a mad dash for it while 7 boys chased us (older of course) down the halls, past the Great Hall, and into the DADA classroom where Snape was making corrections on his papers.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"MALFOY! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHY YOU AND THIS GIRL HAVE BARGED IN HERE LIKE THIS! TELL ME NOW!" Snape shouted as we slammed the door behind us. We were laughing as the sound of the boys banging on the doors made Snape grow redder.   
  
"Nothing really....uh gotta run!" I smiled as we both ran to the Slytherin common room.  
  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
Those were the good old days with me and my lady. Why do I feel so different now? I need to tell here. She told me her secret so it's about time I tell her mine. I mean she's staring into her plate with her big brown eyes. I want her to look at me, to love me. I want the love my father never gave me. The void that my mother made when she left to be filled. The pain that I've been bearing since Carla's death to all go away. I need to come clean...now.  
  
"Shorty?...er...I mean Hermione." I studdered.  
  
"Shorty? Eh well you can call me shorty if you like......it's kind of cute." She smiled.   
  
"I...uh...think it's time I told you about my life, but not here. I can't bear to tell it here. Meet me in the library behind the history books where the sofas are say around 12?" I smiled as I held her hands in mine.  
  
"Sure." She said with a smile as she got up,kissed me, and walked out. I love her. I love her....a lot.  
  
+At the Spot+  
  
"Hermione...I love you so much and I need to let you know that before I continue." I whispered as she crawled into my arms.  
  
"I know. I love you to." She whispered back.  
  
"OK then I will tell you..."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! kind of! FINALLY! omg I had this written for soo long! Man I'm soo happy. My computer wouldn't let me upload from one program and I don't have word...so...excuse my language and my spelling....  
  
3 REVIEWS AND ILL CONTINUE! THE NEXT CHAPTERS ALREADY TYPED! PS- Sorry it's short!! 


	6. More of Dracos Problems and Guests

(A/N I've decided that even though I didn't get my 3 reviews I'll update. I can update more frequently now that I have Word on my computer...even though no one reads this anymore. Oh well...maybe I'll get some new comers. Enjoy. Oh yea and the 's means that they are talking to themselves.   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We sat in silence as he buried his head in my hair. Even starting the story seemed hard for him...sad really. I really felt tears coming. It wasn't even my story but to look at him. He looked so torn and agonized. I wanted to let him know that everything was alright but I knew I couldn't promise him that. Even I knew it wasn't true. I laid my head back into his chest as he sighed.  
  
"I think I will be alright. I need to let this all out." He took a deep breathe. "Ok. When I was 7 my father...molested me...every night. I knew I should have told someone but he said he'd kill Mother. I always wondered why he was doing this to me...his son. A male like himself but he said he was 'experimenting'. It always made me curios as to why my father didn't just go to my mother for pleasure. My mother hated him. She hated every thought of him. When my mother wouldn't fulfill his desires he came to his experiment."  
  
"For 4 years my father did this to me. After a few years he started beating me to. I wanted to keep Mother alive, so I let him. I guess after a while he got bored of just the touching so he started" he shook his head and frowned "I think you get the picture." He half smiled. I only nodded into his chest. "Well I guess the story may get better. My father raped my mother. No one knew about it except the three of us, and even I was lucky to have known because I was walking past the room when it happened. She bled...he tore her apart. I mean not virginity wise but literally. That night a baby was conceived. My father didn't care that my mother was pregnant. He only waited for the production of his work. He said something about needing another heir because he had corrupted me. When the baby was born Father was furious. Mum gave birth to the most angelic looking baby girl I've ever laid eyes on. Father threatened to kill both her and the baby, so she ran. Before she left she told me she had named the baby Faith. She had faith that my sister would live. No one knows where they are...not even me. I guess it's for the best." He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Draco...I love you. I don't know if I ever meant it, but I really do. I just want you to know that." I sobbed as I spilt tears into his shirt.  
  
"I know." He replied. We laid there for hours just resting and holding each other. It was so amazing.  
  
I never knew I could feel so close to Draco. All these years of hatred have boiled down to this. I love this man. No one could ever make me stop loving him. Not now, not in a million years. I will be his for a long as I live and I swear it. Nothing could tear me away from him, life or death.  
  
I felt so overwhelmed with myself and knew I was speaking nonsense to myself. What if he doesn't love you as much as you love him. kept floating my mind that night. We fell asleep on the couch and slept there all night. Well...until lighted wands found us. I know I couldn't see anything and I was pretty sure Draco wouldn't be able to either. The lights came closer to us and I saw the faces of the wand bearers...oh god. The three people in the world I would most likely not want to preview right here and right now...Harry, Ron, and PANSY?  
  
What the fuck were Harry, Ron, and Pansy doing together?! I must say it was the most shocking site I had ever really laid eyes upon and they all stood there looking dumbfounded. I giggled a little and Draco squeezed my sides to make me stop, but it only made me laugh harder. They stared at me. I heard Draco snicker. Harry and Ron tried to grab me but Draco's hold was firmer. I felt safer with him then I have any other man. Pansy slapped Draco. I heard her palm hit his face and grabbed her wrist in the darkness. "Lay another finger on him and I'll snap your wrist." She put her other hand on her wrist once I let go. Ron had gone to turn on the lights so now everything was visible...idiot.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Pansy all sat on a couch directly across from us. "Hermione...what have we done to you to make you abandon us like this?" Harry had the NERVE to ask what he did to ME.  
  
"Harry...where have I been the past 3 months" I asked him.  
  
"Here with this creep. How could you?" he spit as me and Draco sat up.  
  
"Harry...I really think we should let Hermione do whatever she wants. After all we have been pretty mean to her these pasts months. It's her life. We can't run it for her." Ron said as he smiled at Hermione. I smiled at Ron. We had been secret friends and secretly Ron was knew where I was coming from. For he had fallen in love with Darkisa. She was a Slytherin just like Draco and they had been meeting in private. No one knew about it except them...well Ron, Darkisa, Draco, and myself.  
  
Harry...well...Harry was currently single and was pursing some Ranvenclaw chick. Just another one of Harry's little flings. Quite disgusting if you ask me. Harry had a new girl every week. I mean who wouldn't want to be with the best captain and seeker in Hogwarts history eh? I wouldn't. Even though Draco is a seeker and captain...against his own will. He says he relaxes up there looking for a golden ball. Strange behavior these sports fans have.  
  
As I zoned back into what was going on I realized that Harry and Draco were fighting...fist fighting. Ron was pulling Harry back and Pansy sat there smugly. I got up and grabbed Draco while receiving a punch to my mouth. I tasted blood and it tasted good. Eww. I can't believe I just said that . Harry immediately stopped as I toppled onto the couch. Draco raged out at Harry and knocked him to the ground. He and Ron picked me up and laid my properly. Pansy went over to nurse Harry. This day keeps getting weirder and weirder. Suddenly Draco slung me over his shoulder and started walking out the door before turning and saying to Harry who was starting to come around. "It's not over Potter. Say one more thing to her and you're dead. Oh yes and thanks Ron." He smiled. Ron smiled back.  
  
"Bloody git." I heard Harry mumble.  
  
Draco took me up to the Hospital Wing with me still slung over his shoulder. People stared and he ignored them. I felt as if I was going to upchuck my dinner. Ugh.  
  
He laid me down on a bed and Madame Pomfrey came to exam me...  
  
"Oh dear Hermione...you have..." she was cut off by Draco bursting out of the room.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yay! Another chapter for me! Cliffhanger? I don't really know. I hope you got that last part. She was going to tell her what she had, but Draco ran out.  
  
Ok I want at least 1 review ok. 1 that's all I'm asking. Give me more and I'll make the next chapter quite enjoyable. Thanks. ugh it seems so short but when I wrote it...it was long. ok peace.


	7. The Rumble

(A/n I got my review! Thank you so much! I like this chapter a lot for once. Lol. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
She called out my name over and over again, but I ran. I could stay in there. Something about hearing news from doctors about someone seems to scare me. Last time I was in a hospital like this it was with Cala.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Cala...I'm afraid I have some really bad news." The doctor sighed heavily.  
  
"Draco...don't let me go...please!" Carla begged as I held her in my arms.  
  
"It's cancer." The doctor whispered. "I'm very sorry." She turned and walked away. I couldn't be in that room any more so I ran out.  
  
"Draco!" She called after me. "Draco...you said you'd never leave me! I hate you!" Those words pierced my heart, but it was to late.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Oh god. I'm an idiot. I can't believe I left her there. I ran back to the hospital wing to see her standing there. Her arms were crossed and she had pure anger in her eyes.  
  
"Hermione...I..."  
  
"SAVE IT DRACO MALFOY! WE'RE THROUGH!" She yelled as she stormed off with tears marking her face. I stood there running my hands through my hair before banging my head and fist against a wall. Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Ron slightly smiling at me.  
  
"Let's go." He said as he pointed down the hall.  
  
We walked for a while in silence. I had my hands in my pant pockets and he was trying to fix his shirt. "Ron! Where are we going?" I finally asked. He spun around since he was ahead of me and looked me in the eyes.  
  
"We're going to see Hermione and you are going to apologize because I'd hate to see all of this go to waste ok." He nodded. I nodded in response and kept following.  
  
When we reached the girls bathroom I stared at the door. "Go in." Ron screamed as he pushed me in through the swinging door.  
  
"Ron...I'm not sure so sure I'm comfortable with being here...couldn't you just go in there and err...bring her out? I whispered shyly.  
  
"You think I'm kidding? Stay in there you dirty bastard!" Ron fumed. His face was red, but I knew he wasn't mad. You got to love him. I mean we've had our past disagreements, but he's the only one who understands me and Hermione. Harry sure doesn't and I'm most likely sure Pansy won't and doesn't want to.  
  
"Hermione." I whispered as 3 first year girls ran past me giggling. Oh shit. "Hermione!" I yelled.  
  
"GO AWAY!" She shouted from the last stall. I turned to Ron who had his head in the door and shrugged. He pointed at the stall with that look in his eyes. I sighed and walked towards the stall.  
  
"Hermione, will you please talk to me." I said into the bathroom stall.  
  
"Never...now leave me alone before I report you to Dumbledore." She pouted as she kicked the door causing it to slam into my face and cause my nose to bleed a little.  
  
"Damn it Hermione! Bloody hell!" I screamed as I clutched my nose. I heard Ron laughing at the door and I glared at him. He immediately stopped and shrugged. I suddenly heard nauseating giggling coming from the other side of the stall door. "Jeez Hermione... I never knew you could laugh...like that."  
  
"You don't know a lot about me... do you?"  
  
"No...I guess I don't." I sighed. "I want to though. I want to know everything about you. I want to be there for you. I want to be everything I can for you."  
  
"You do?" She creaked open the door and stepped out. I probably looked extremely dumbfounded. She had black mascara all over her face and she looked terrible. I had to stifle a laugh. "SHUT UP!" She yelled as she slammed me into the door. I laughed as I hugged her. We were happy, happy as we probably could or have been for a long time. I mean nothing bad could ruin this moment until...  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shrieked as her smile faded. I groaned.  
  
"You let go of her right now you sick bastard." Harry grunted as he threw me against a wall. I looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Do you really want to start something Potter?" I smirked as I went in to fighting stance.  
  
"Bring it on Ferret Boy." Harry smiled the evilest smile ever.  
  
He threw a punch at me that failed to hit its mark. I smirked. I threw one at him, but it fortunately for him only grazed his face. I could hear Hermione and Ron screaming at us to stop, but I was to into the game now. I punched his face and he stumbled over. I started hitting him over and over again. I never intended to hurt him, so I backed down a little. He hit me a total of seven times before I knocked him out. Hermione screamed and ran to my side. Ron stared at Harry as he laid on the ground bleeding. We all stared at him as I bent over and tapped his face.  
  
"Harry? Harry love, wake up my dear! Aw shit! I'm screwed." I said as he failed to move. I knew he would rat me out.  
  
"Come on love. Let's just go. Thank you Ron for everything." Hermione pleaded as she pulled out of the bathroom with Ron following close behind.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Yay! Ok Reviews! 2 and I'll continue! Love y'all! 


	8. Wondering

This chapter may seem corny, but I'm still going to write it. I really kind of have writers block. Life's really not a picnic right now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
We ran as far as we could down the hall and slipped into a secret passage way. We figured once the Harry Fan Club found out that Draco has beaten him up then all hell would break loose. Personally, I'm sure I would enjoy that...but not right now. This wasn't such a great time to run into a bunch of first years with Harry Potter notepads and messenger bangs with Harry Potter pins. Ugh.  
  
When we exited the end of the passageway that lead us into the hallway on the third floor we were relived to have escaped. There were broom closets everywhere. Everyone we walked past seemed to moan and giggle. Hey that's what this hall was known for. I didn't care. Me and Draco were holding hands and making other people scared to be in our surroundings. It was great.  
  
When we got to a turn leading to the Gryffindor Common Room and Ron broke off running.  
  
"Got to go find my girl." He yelled back and winked. We just smiled at him. I guess there really wasn't much for me or Draco to talk about. We just walked all over school holding hands. I mean I didn't even look at me. We just looked on straight ahead the whole time.  
  
My only question to doubt this is...does he really love me? He says he does...every day in fact, but how am I supposed to know he's sincere. I looked over at him and saw worry on his face. Maybe he doubts my love for him to. This really isn't fair! Why can't I ever be happy for once? I mean it seems as if everyone else is happy and I'm mooching off what everyone else left behind. Draco can have any girl in the world no matter what his social status is, yet he's wasting time with me? Why? I really don't have anything to offer him but a basket case of tears and depression. He seems to be getting better, but I feel like I'm getting worse...why?  
  
I bolted from the scene leaving him there for a few seconds before he chased after me.  
  
"Hermione...what the hell?" he asked "Please...just leave me alone." I sobbed.  
  
"I can't exactly do that because last time I did you nearly killed yourself. Listen Hermione...you can tell me anything...you know that." He whispered into my ear as he held me in his arms under the gigantic tree that grew beside the lake.  
  
"Draco...do you really love? Because if you don't I..." I was stopped as he spun me around and kissed me. It was probably the most amazing kiss I had ever received in my life...based on the fact that I had hardly ever been kissed. My mind was fluttering and my stomach was flipping. His hands were on my head and back. I didn't know what to do. It was different than any other kiss ever. It was a lover's kiss.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
The next morning I woke up smiling. Last night had been amazing. It wasn't like I expected it. After that kiss I was sure we'd go back to his room and have sex...but he wasn't like that. He did however take me to his room. He showed me his letters that he always meant to send me over the summer, but never had the courage to. He showed me his poems and his songs. He played his guitar for me. It was so amazing. We laid down on his bed just talking. Nothing more than that...just talking. It was amazing. He told me about his mother and his little sister. He showed me a picture of her. She's the most adorable little thing ever. She has his eyes and hair. That picture made me want to have a baby just like that one day.  
  
Draco escorted me back to my room where a letter was waiting for me. It had the Malfoy symbol on it and I knew exactly who it was from. I smiled as I turned around. He smiled and kissed me ever so softly. My lips were paralyzed from his kiss. He whispered good night and shut the door. The minute he was gone I giggled and ran to my bed. I read his letter slowly and completely focused. I didn't want to miss a word that my love had written. "He has such beautiful handwriting" I thought to myself. I giggled when I read his words until the serious part came.  
  
_Hermione...I know you are doubting my love for you. I can read it on your face at time when we're alone. I want you to know that you are my world. I love you more than anything else in this world combined. More then magic could proclaim. I would die for you any day, just so you could live on. I want to be there for you and I want to be with you forever and ever. Nothing could ever tear me apart from you. You are my everything and more. You make me smile when I'm sad. You make me have something to care for and protect. I love you so much!  
Love,  
Draco Edward Malfoy_  
  
Ps- Uh...will you go the dance with me? I forgot to put that in my letter. Umm...yea that's it. Ok. Good bye.  
  
There is no doubt in my mind that I will go with him. He's the most amazing person ever...and to top it off...he DOES LOVE ME!!! I'm so happy. I need to tell Ron.  
  
I headed out of my dorm at towards the Common Room...but before I left I noticed something else on my bed...a Howler...from Harry. I figured I might as well open it.  
  
**HERMIONE GRANGER IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING TO THE DANCE WITH THAT MALFOY YOU HAD BETTER BE KIDDING! BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING WITH ME!**  
  
The voice blew my hair back and I was holding onto the Howler for dear life. "Uhh...well I guess that puts me in an awkward position doesn't it!" I said to myself. "Oh this sucks." I banged my head against the wall a few times before running downstairs.  
  
"Harry! What was up with the Howler?" I asked.  
  
"Didn't you listen to it? I know I heard it...hmm...I like the sound of my voice." Harry smirked.  
  
"Look jerk-off I'm not going with you to the dance. Draco Malfoy invited me first and that's who I will be attending with thank you very much." I said as I started to push pass him.  
  
"Ooh no you don't. You're not going anywhere Hermione." He grinned.  
  
"And why not?" I asked somewhat fearfully as he started inching closer to me. "Harry, answer me...and get away from me you freak." I shouted. Unfortunately everyone was asleep so they didn't hear me yell.  
  
"Simple Hermione...Because you're mine." He said as he lunged at me.  
  
And so I happened...Harry Potter...Wonder Boy...Mr. Do-Gooder...Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch squad raped me. Raped me like the dirty dog he is, and I'll never forget that night.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%

Wow... this is 4 pages long. I think that's the longest chapter I've written. I know it sounds small...but I don't want to cram events...plus the writing is tiny. Ok so this is where we came to trouble last time. 3 reviews...ok if you can give them to me I don't know what I'll do...but I'll make the next chapter extra special! 3 reviews my people!


	9. Confessions

A/n: Even though I did not receive my 3reviews I decided to write another chapter. I think its pretty ok. Its longer than usual. I hope you like it. I think I'm going to be writing longer chapters, because I found a way around rushing things. Even though I think I still did. Oh well! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any one!

A/n 2: If you hate how people act in this chapter just let me know. I most likely won't change them because I like them like this, but I might consider it.

Reviewer of the Chapter: **angelriseng85**. My 20th reviewer!!!! This is dedicated to you. I hope you like it! Much Love!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hermione hasn't talked to me for days. Whenever I see her in the hallway or in our spot she quickly runs or avoids me. She hasn't looked me in the face ever since I left that note on her bed. I wish she would tell me what's up. I mean its really starting to bother me. She's avoiding me like a plague. It really hurts a lot.

%%%%%

As I was walking down the hall a few days later, a hand grabbed me and pulled me into a closet. I could hear heavy breathing and something cold against my neck. A small light suddenly flickered on. I saw Harry standing there and a knife to my neck. "Swear to me you will leave Hermione alone. I know you raped her." He yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I screamed. So she was raped. Oh my god. I can't believe she didn't tell me. "I didn't rape her!" I felt the knife get harder against my throat.

"I know." He grinned evilly. "I did." He smiled. That look sent chills down my spine. "You and I are the only one's who know that I raped her. See...she thinks **you**, her sweet savior raped her. This is why she isn't talking to you. Magic is a beautiful thing. I used a spell to make her mind tell her it was you and not me." He laughed. He slowly rubbed the knife back and forth. I was certain my life would be over at any minute and Harry would have been successful.

"See you are going to pretend as if you did rape Hermione and that will lead her to me where I shall continue to have my way with her....**got it?**" with those very last words he pulled my head back and laid the knife against my flesh. It began to burn. "**Got it!" **he shouted again into my ear. "Because if you don't...I kill you...and your precious Hermione." His eyes began bulging and he got very red in the face.

"I got it." I whispered. I was defeated. There was no way in the world I was going to let him kill Hermione. He wouldn't, but even I knew not to mess with Harry anymore. Ever since the Dark Lord returned no one has messed with him. Even Snape has backed off. He laughed and backed off, but the knife slowly left my neck and traveled to my wrist. He slowly cut a thin line about and inch long on my arm. "Here's a reminder." He said as we winked. He quickly gathered up his stuff and left. I stared at him until he left.

I heard the bell ring from inside the closet, but I couldn't move. I felt as if I had lost all movement in my body. I was so in shock. _Hermione thinks I raped her. Why wouldn't she see that it wasn't me?_ Then I remembered the spell. I had to find her.

%%%%%

I heard the bell ringing signaling the end of class. I had sat in that closet for over an hour. Nothing seemed to click. Then I saw her. She was walking out of DADA with her head hung low and her hair in her eyes. She was staring at the ground while brushing furiously past people. I started to walk towards her but then remembered...she hates me. The reality hit me like a ton of bricks. She thinks I betrayed her. She thinks that I, Draco Malfoy, raped her. It's not like I can just walk up to her and be like "Hey Hermione...um I didn't rape you by the way." I had no words. I was completely speechless. She seemed so close, but one more glance made me realize she was so far away. I just stared at her. Some kids started talking to her and she smiled at them. See they didn't rape her. I didn't rape her either! I can't seem to get that out of my head. Harry has me convinced that I raped her. I stood against a wall and just stared at her. I thought maybe she might notice me as she got closer and maybe she would see the truth in my eyes. She walked right past me.

I spun around to see her running away. I was nothing more of a sick little bastard that played with her heart and then raped her. Harry on the other hand had no guilt. He could talk to her whenever he wanted. She wouldn't think any different of him because he didn't rape her. "**OH GOD I DIDN'T RAPE HER!**" I screamed aloud as I banged my head and hands against the wall. The whole hallway seemed to not even notice I was there. I secretly hoped she had heard me, but she was long gone.

The whole night I thought about her. I could smell her, I could feel her, but she hated me and there was nothing I could do about it. I didn't want her to die. I didn't want to die. Most importantly I didn't want her to die. I didn't want anything to happen to her at all. I'd never forgive myself. All that kept running through my mind was _I raped Hermione Granger. I raped the love of my life. _Harry brainwashed me. I can't just go up to her and tell her. I know Harry knows everything. He's got connections. She wouldn't believe me either. She's convinced it's me. I hate Harry. Even though she does to she doesn't seem to think he would hurt anyone...she's told me. I hate that dirty bastard for what he's done to us. He's jealous. I know he is. He loves Hermione and he can't have her, so he takes over her. There's got to be some way to make her remember that it wasn't me. It was Harry. She most likely doesn't even love me anymore. I've screwed up.

%%%%%

The next morning the line on my arm stung with bitter pain. I knew Harry was reminding me of his secret and my doom. There was nothing short of obeying that I could do. You know sometimes I wish my father killed me.

Breakfast wasn't to good. Turns out Hermione's been accepted back into civilization is adapting well to it. Her new lover boy is looking after her. I scowled at him and he laughed in my direction. I was alone. No one liked me. I doubt Ron had any idea. I wish I could tell him. Then maybe things wouldn't be like this. I'm glad Ron's accepted me. I just wish Harry would have. None of this would have happened. I stared at my plate. Then I heard my name uttered from the Gryffindor table followed by outrageous laughter. I turned around to see Harry pointing at me. Hermione looked uneasy. Harry looked into her eyes and then he did the lowest thing in the world....the dirty bastard **kissed** her! I sat there staring at them with my mouth hanging open...so did Ron. She half smiled before pulling out a book and reading it. If this line wasn't burning so much I would have gotten up and decked Harry's lights out! I had to get out of there, so I quickly grabbed my bag and ran. I heard laughter follow me all the way into the hallway.

%%%%%

I decided to skip classes that day. It just wasn't worth it. I had about 2 or 3 classes with them today. I figured I might as well save myself the misery. I laid on my bed the whole day with my head buried in my pillow. Around the time when classes would end for the day there was a knock on my door. I mumbled "come in". Pansy strode in ever so slowly. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Well...umm...I just wanted to see if you were ok. You missed all of today's classes." She said shyly.

"I'm fine...thanks for caring." I smiled as I turned around on my bed and laid on my back.

"Draco...I still love you. Even though you hate me. I never stopped loving you. I don't hate you. Can we at least be friends?" She pleaded. I stared at her. There seemed to be pure sincerity in her eyes.

"Sure. Why not." I smiled. She jumped on the bed and hugged me. I hugged her back. I guess it's good to have a friend. I moved over so she could lay down next to me. We both stared at the ceiling.

"Draco." She whispered.

"Mmm" I replied

"I know." She sighed. I immediately turned on my side.

"You know what??" I questioned.

"I know about you, Harry, and Hermione. Harry told me. He said if I told anyone he would kill me. Then he told me he told you, so I figured it was ok if I let you know that I know." She spilt as she continued to stare at the ceiling.

"I don't see why you and Harry are friends." I said I laid back down on my back.

"**Were** friends. I hate him. How could he do such a thing? Was I ever that evil?" she turned on her side to look at me.

"No...not really. I don't think anyone is come to think of it. It's really not fair. Everything was going so well. Now she hates me." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Draco. I really am. Plus I just want you to know that I accept you loving Hermione. It was hard at first, but I've grown up. I've decided to change my ways." She beamed and smiled at me.

"Well that's good. I'm proud of you." I smiled back at her.

"Yea. Alright well I'm out. I got a ton of Astronomy homework to finish." She said as she hopped off the bed. As she was reaching the door she turned and waved. I waved back as she shut the door. I guess I was wrong about her. She's defiantly changed. I smiled and drifted to sleep.

%%%%%

I woke up in time for dinner. Thank God. I was staving! I headed downstairs. On the way down I was pulled into a closet on more time. Dear God. Ron was there this time.

"Draco...what the hell did you do to Hermione??" Ron demanded

"Oh dear. It's complicated, but **I** did nothing. I can't tell you the full story because I'm in fear of my life...unless you SWEAR you will not tell anyone!" I said to him.

"I won't! I swear. Now tell me what happened!" Ron demanded again. I told him. I told him everything. He stared at me in shock. "You're kidding right!"

"I wish I was. Now you can't act any different towards Harry or tell Hermione. Me, you, Harry, and Pansy are the only ones who know the truth. Hermione's still convinced it's me. I wish she could remember!" I screamed as Ron shushed me.

"I should kill him." Rom fumed.

"We all should...but everyone knows not to mess with him, so I'm not going to start now. You shouldn't either. Even though he is your best mate..." he cut me off.

"No...he's not. You're definitely my best mate now. Any one who would rape a girl is no best mate of mine. I swear, God forbid I rip his head off." Ron started punching his fist into his palm. I was starting to regret telling him, but he needed to know. At that second I felt the line on my arm burn. I screamed out in pain. It was so intense I burst out of the closet and ran to the John to run it under cold water. Ron ran after me. I was screaming like a mad man.

When we got there I ran it under cold water which didn't seem to take away the burn, but it somewhat numbed my arm. "What was that?" Ron asked.

"Harry marked me. He knows I told you. How? I'll never know." I screamed as I felt it burn again. Then suddenly it stopped. "Lets get to dinner."

When we entered the Great Hall everyone stopped. No one moved. They all stared at Ron and I. I slowly moved towards my table and all eyes were still on me. Then suddenly they all started laughing. I couldn't take it any longer. "**SOD OFF! THE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"** I screamed to my surprise. Pansy smiled at me. Hermione stared at her plate. Harry smirked. Ron dived into his chicken. I turned and walked towards my table, ate my food and left quickly.

%%%%%

Once again that night I could not get her off my mind. Every dream revolved around her. Ever single thought. Even when I talked to Pansy that night all I could think about was her. It hurt a lot.

The next morning was even worse. When I was walking to breakfast I looked a little prouder. People moved so I could walk through, but I think people have a tendency to pull me into secret places. As I was about to turn the corner someone pulled me into a corridor. A light shone and I saw her face. Then those words that changed my life.

"Draco...I have something to tell you."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

So...chapter 9 is done! Yay! Lol. Much love to **angelriseng85** again for being reviewer number 20!!! Ok so now you shall review.


End file.
